No Strings One Shot
by Factoflife02
Summary: One night stand.


Spencer shook her hair out in front of the big mirror in the hallway as she surveyed her outfit of choice for that night. Tight, practically painted on jeans that showed off her toned thighs and calves; and a deep red silky halter top that had practically no back. Her thick honey blonde hair was straight and down and hung around the top of her back. She was wearing barely any makeup, just some light touches of mascara and eyeliner to accentuate her azure colored eyes. Her lush pink lips held a smirk, she looked great and she knew it. The final step was taking off the golden band that had never left the ring finger on her left hand since it had been put there three years ago. Now, she was ready.

Ashley watched the blonde as she moved on the floor, her body swaying to the heavy beat of the bass as she just let the music take her. She was captivating, everyone was watching her. She was turning away partners left and right, men and women. Her hips moved seductively and drew everyone in; teasing them for a moment into believing that they were worth her time but when they tried she ignored their advances, preferring the invisible partner to the hot, sweaty bodies that were pushing against her, throwing off her beat. She threw her heavy blonde hair over her shoulder as she moved, completely immersed in the music. Ashley had determined about three songs ago that she would be taking that girl home with her tonight; now she was just plotting her move. This game was a lot like chess. You had to plan your move and determine what would happen before you made said move. You had to stay one step ahead of your partner, luring them into a false security before you took them, without them even realizing what was happening.

Ashley slid out of the booth in which she had been sitting, still watching the blonde. She pushed her brown curly hair over her shoulder as she made her way through the crowd. Her slight frame moved like a panther in her tight leather skirt, as if she were stalking her prey out. She finally reached the blonde, standing right up against her, taking her by surprise. Ashley didn't throw off the beat in which she had been moving; instead she exemplified it, drawing the blonde into her. Her hand slid across the girl's rib cage, drawing a shudder as their hips moved in a constant grinding movement. Ashley's mouth found the back of the blonde's neck, kissing and nipping at the warm skin there while their bodies moved in a dance that was unexplainable but automatic, like instinct was guiding them.

Spencer turned into the brunette's embrace, slipping a thigh in between hers as they both kept up the grinding motion. A wild lust was dancing in the brunette's eyes as they moved, their hands exploring but keeping it innocent. Spencer felt the brunette's grip on her waist tighten before she pushed her thigh up and into her center, tearing a moan from Spencer's throat. Dancing always got her worked up and now this girl was just taking the arousal to a whole new level. Spencer brought her hands down and moved them across the few inches of stomach that the brunette's shirt revealed, feeling the toned and warm flesh there with heightened senses.

"What's your name?" A husky voice in her ear asked, as she kept up the grinding that was driving Spencer insane.

"Spencer," She gasped out, moving her hands up and around the girl's neck pulling them even closer together, never breaking the rhythm that they shared.

"I'm Ashley,"

"Ashley," Spencer repeated, loving how the name felt falling from her lips as their bodies moved and melded together.

Ashley smirked as she moved her hand over the tight denim that covered Spencer's thighs, feeling the slight bump that whatever was in her pocket caused. It felt like a ring and Ashley's eyes sought out the girl's left hand, smirking when she noticed the slight tan line that was left from a ring. So Spencer was just looking for fun, no strings? The brunette smirked and moved in until their lips were only centimeters apart. Spencer was breathing heavily as Ashley's hands kept up their exploring, running over the smooth expanse of back that her shirt revealed.

"Let's get out of here," Ashley suggested, their lips just barely brushing at this movement and making Spencer's whole body set flame. She nodded and entwined their fingers, letting this goddess lead her wherever she might feel like going.

The two climbed easily into Ashley's sports car before speeding off. The sexual tension didn't dampen in the car. No, the tight space seemed to just point out the obvious connection that was flowing between them. Spencer's hand slid up the bare thigh that Ashley's skirt left uncovered and the brunette sucked in a breath, pushing down on the gas pedal a little more. They were just a few minutes from Ashley's apartment and Spencer could practically feel the brunette's hands exploring her body already. The elevator ride to the pent house was pure torture. They stared at each other the whole time, the desire building as they both watched the fantasies playing in each other's depths, neither daring to speak in case it broke the damn.

The apartment door clicked closed behind them and the noise seemed to be the knife that cut the tension because instantly they were on each other. They weren't worried about the gentleness as Ashley roughly pushed Spencer into the door, their lips moving together as hands began to rip at clothing, neither caring about designer labels as their mutual desire seemed ready to burn the whole place down. They left a trail of clothing all the way to Ashley's bedroom, sometimes getting distracted by exposed flesh. Finally though they made it onto the huge California King mattress and Ashley pushed Spencer further up, stopping in the middle of the bed because she couldn't take the prolonged absence of Spencer's skin against hers.

Delicious, tanned, flesh moved together, making it hard to distinguish where one ended and the other began. Ashley's fingers found their way to the bottom of Spencer's stomach while her lips played over the blonde's breasts. She took one of the hard nipples into her mouth, running her hot tongue over the peak, drawing a series of moans from Spencer's lips. She grinned before running her teeth over the nub, loving the squeak that her lover admitted at the action. Ashley's fingers found the edge of Spencer's sex, groaning audibly at the wetness she found there.

"Please don't tease; I don't think I can take it." Spencer breathed out, bucking her hips in encouragement. Ashley got the message and moved one of her fingers down through her folds, stopping for a moment to play with the hard and aching clit. Spencer gasped, pushing her hands into her own hair as her eyes slammed shut. The fingers moved down once more, finding the blonde's hot entrance and pushing two fingers into her slowly; amazed at how tight she was. Her walls were clamping tightly around the two fingers, as if trying to hold them there. Ashley just grinned and began to pump; bringing her thumb into the equation by moving it lightly over the center of nerves that she had just left. Spencer was already close and when Ashley realized this she picked up the pace, stopping for just a moment only to add a third finger.

"Fuck!" Spencer yelled out, her hips moving almost spastically against Ashley's pumping fingers, trying to get as much pressure as she could. The brunette chuckled before curling her fingers into the spot that she knew would make Spencer want to weep from pleasure and sure enough Spencer screamed out, her walls tightening as she took Ashley off guard by coming right then. Ashley didn't waste any time though; she moved her body down so that her mouth was hovering over the blonde's sex. She started to clean her up, carefully licking up all the cum that Spencer had given, pleased when she felt the blonde start to get worked up again.

Ashley was taken off guard though by a strong pair of arms that grabbed her and hauled her up, flipping them over so that Spencer was on top. She didn't give Ashley time to process anything before her mouth was on hers, tasting herself and making Ashley moan as they shared Spencer's taste. She wasn't prepared for Spencer pulling away and moving down though, her tongue instantly finding the hard, slightly protruding clit and making Ashley curse. Her tongue moved mercilessly over the bundle of nerves, pleased as Ashley squirmed above her.

She hadn't realized how turned on she was until Spencer touched her; then it was immediately evident that she wasn't going to last long. This point was made even more clear when Spencer added her fingers to the mix, pushing two in without a warning and making Ashley's hips jump. Their rhythm was back, pulsing to a different beat this time as hips moved in the same motion and eyes locked. Fingers and tongue worked hard, finally bringing Ashley to the edge and pushing her over with a curl of said fingers.

"SPEEEENNCCCCEEERRRR!" Ashley slurred as she tossed her head back, slamming her eyes shut and curling her toes as she came all over Spencer's fingers. The blonde gently cleaned her up her tongue, not intentionally sparking any more lust as the brunette fought to gain her breath back. Spencer was hauled up so that they could kiss deeply, their tastes mingling and making both girls grin. Once Ashley gained back the use of her body she slid out from under Spencer and walked into the hallway where the blonde's jeans had been shed. She reached into the front pocket, drawing the ring out before walking back into the bedroom. She crawled up the bed, coming to stop as she kneeled beside a bemused Spencer. Ashley wordlessly grabbed the blonde's hand and slid the ring back into its rightful place. "Don't take it off again okay? It nearly killed me."

"Okay babe," Spencer agreed, reaching up to pull her wife down into a kiss. "Thanks for this, sorry for making you go through all the trouble."

"Trouble? Are you joking? I'm happy to fulfill your fantasies, even though the fuck a stranger one kind of took me off guard." Spencer laughed, flipping them over so that she was lying on top of the brunette. "Why don't you tell me more of these fantasies?" Ashley suggested, pushing her fingers through Spencer's hair with a lusty grin.


End file.
